


nightly routine

by winter_mao_flower



Series: the argogyro sin house [1]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fisting, Food Play, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Nipple Play, No Romance, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i sincerely apologize to my readers, no beta we die like god intended, sweet induced high, the catboys are fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_mao_flower/pseuds/winter_mao_flower
Summary: Neither of them knew how this started.[W: can't sleep][N: im awake]Wataru waited while gently biting his bottom lip. His eyes lit up when he saw the text bubble- the sign that Nayuta was typing out a response. He knew Nayuta wouldn't leave him on read - leave him with that simple response - but it was still reassuring.[N: hotel?][W: yeah, sorry][W: it's this hotel tonight]
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Matoba Wataru
Series: the argogyro sin house [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155803
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	nightly routine

**Author's Note:**

> i promise i don't usually write these types of things orz

Neither of them knew how this started.

_ can't sleep [Wataru] _

_ [Nayuta] im awake _

Wataru waited while gently biting his bottom lip. His eyes lit up when he saw the text bubble- the sign that Nayuta was typing out a response. He knew Nayuta wouldn't leave him on read - leave him with that simple response - but it was still reassuring.

_ [Nayuta] hotel? _

_ yeah, sorry [Wataru] _

_ it's this hotel tonight [Wataru] _

He sent the link to the location before sitting up and quietly changing his clothes and grabbing his small backpack - one he bought and wore for these occasions - packing extra clothes and lube. Even if the hotel may provide it, it wouldn't hurt to be prepared.

Wataru paused at his drawer, before deciding it would be better if he left those at home. With Nayuta, things rarely got intense to the point where they used them.

He put on his mask and stared at the hair clips he usually wore before pocketing them. He didn't need those, but it still felt wrong to  _ not  _ have them on him at least. Messing up his hair and putting on a cap, he looked in the mirror to make sure he was at least mostly unrecognizable in the dim lights.

His phone vibrated and he glanced at the screen. There was a single message.

_ [Nayuta] don't apologize _

“...” Wataru put his phone away before quietly moving in the sharehouse, closing his room door behind him. Light snores of the other members were heard as he struggled to make his way through the dark. Ponchan was in Ren’s room, so it was unlikely that he'd accidentally wake the dog up and alert the others.

But it wasn't like this was a secret.

He started driving towards the hotel in silence. The only sound in the car was his gps telling him where to turn.

It wasn't a secret at all. Both their bands knew that he slept with Nayuta sometimes. In fact, everyone in Argonavis and Gyroaxia has slept with each other at least once. Minus him and his brother of course, for very obvious reasons. Though, even then no one knew how  _ that  _ came to be. How everyone began to sleep with each other.

The others talked about “the night before” sometimes, but never Nayuta and Wataru. It wasn't that they were embarrassed, nor was it because they were in some secret relationship- Nayuta had Ren, and Wataru had Argonavis. They weren't romantic towards each other at all. Just...somehow, they settled on an unspoken agreement to not talk about it much if at all.

He was fine with that.

Wataru thinks it started when he was put into a room together with Nayuta- when both of them were tied up because everyone insisted they needed to rest, but they both stubbornly tried to continue. Ryo was the one that tied them together, placing Wataru a little too close to Nayuta while he was on the other’s lap.

Things got a little heated that day.

Ryo untied them and they immediately jumped onto each other, but they also took it slow. Though, they may have indulged too much and almost passed out immediately after.

It was one way to rest like the others wanted, they supposed.

Previously they've never really interacted together. Wataru knew Nayuta. He was a genius vocalist who wrote and composed all of Gyroaxia’s songs. He knew that his brother always seemed to go along and support Nayuta’s demands, no matter how outrageous they may be- unless they brought potential harm to the vocalist. He knew Yuuto didn't have good memories with Nayuta- that the vocalist was the reason Yuuto had even thought about creating Argonavis. Ren had been dating the other, and he knew a little bit more from Ren, but...

But that was it. He didn't know who Nayuta himself was outside of his public image and while things were mostly the same, there were a few things that were different.

Wataru parked the car and adjusted his mask and cap once more before leaving and entering the hotel. He checked his phone and saw another message from Nayuta.

_ [Nayuta] i got a room already _

_ [Nayuta] it’s room 422 _

_ sorry i just got here [Wataru] _

_ im headed towards you right now [Wataru] _

_ [Nayuta] it's not like you need to rush _

He walked up to the counter, speaking through his face mask. “Room 422?”

“Yes, here's the key.” The lady at the counter smiled at him as she handed it over. “It's on the fourth floor and deeper down the corridor. Please enjoy your stay while you're here and don't forget to return the keys to the counter when you check out.”

Wataru nodded and left to go to his hotel room. It was oddly quiet, then again, they both usually chose the more inconspicuous areas. No one could know that they were from their bands after all. It would cause their dreams to shatter before even getting started. Especially if a scandal or something happened at such a crucial time...they had to be careful.

Once arriving, he took a deep breath and opened the door, entering quietly. Immediately upon entering, he made eye contact with Nayuta, whose skin was illuminated in the moonlight. He was shirtless and looked to be passing time on his phone before he arrived.

“...Don't just stand there.”

“R...Right. Sorry.” Wataru placed his backpack on the side and took off his shoes and put them off to the side, along with his hat and face mask before approaching Nayuta.

Once he got close enough, Nayuta pulled him into his lap and they looked into each other’s eyes for half a second before leaning in and kissed each other.

It wasn't intense, no. They both normally had enough intensity going on in their sex lives.

The kiss was slow, Nayuta lazily swiping his tongue across Wataru’s lips and Wataru parting them, the taste of Nayuta filling his mouth. He let him take over, sighing softly as he started to relax. Nayuta’s taste...it was sweet.

Did he eat something before he got here?

Wataru didn't want to ask and break the silence. It wasn't an awkward silence by all means. It was comfortable. The type of silence that you didn't want to disturb with small talk lest you wanted to break the moment.

He pulled back, chasing the saliva that came from their lips to give Nayuta another small kiss. His eyes moved towards Nayuta’s arms and neck. There were bite marks littered all over the side of his neck and even his shoulders. His arms had scratch marks all over them and Wataru doesn't doubt it's the same for the rest of Nayuta’s body.

“Were those bite marks from Ren?”

“...Yeah, it was Nanahoshi.” Nayuta let Wataru run his fingers onto the bite marks before his fingers moved to touch the scratches on his arm, answering the unspoken question. “Misono.”

Nayuta then brought his hand up to press down on a few of the bruises on his neck. Wataru answered quietly. “Kikyo.”

He only received a hum in response and then they kissed again. Nayuta pulled Wataru in closer so that their bodies were more pressed together. Even through his clothes he could feel the heat of Nayuta’s body.

His clothes. Right. He still had them on.

Wataru gently pushed Nayuta back, a mildly annoyed look in the other’s eyes.

“I need to take my clothes off-”

“Then hurry up and do it.” Nayuta crossed his arms. “Unless you want me to strip you instead.”

“...If you want to I’m not opposed to it…”

“...If you want me to do it just say it outloud. Don't give me long winded sentences like that.” Nayuta grumbled before reaching out and unzipping Wataru’s jacket, taking his time in removing it and tossing it haphazardly to the side onto the other bed in the room. He did the same with Wataru’s other clothes until Wataru was completely naked.

Wataru felt his face heat up as Nayuta’s eyes slowly looked at his body. At all the marks that were left on him from the others.

Quietly, he asked, “Aren't you going to take off your pants too?”

Nayuta made eye contact with him, raising his eyebrow. “Aren't  _ you  _ going to be the one taking off my pants?”

Oh.

He moved Nayuta a bit more towards him this time, taking off the belt he was wearing and carefully pulling off the other’s pants and boxers. Wataru didn't toss them onto the other bed- rather, he walked over and gently placed it onto there.

Nayuta sighed. “...You take too long.”

“...We're gonna be here for a while anyway…”

There was a short pause before Nayuta spoke again.

“Tch. Are you coming over here or not.”

“You're so impatient.” Wataru grumbled before walking over to Nayuta again, this time, being pulled harshly, feeling his back hit the bed and barely registering the other hovering above him.

Nayuta leaned down and they kissed again, Wataru submitting to Nayuta almost immediately- but not before softly and playfully biting the other’s tongue. At this action, Nayuta parted from him, squinted, and bit down on Wataru’s bottom lip - making him gasp softly - before shoving his tongue in his mouth again.

He let his hands roam Nayuta’s back, let his nails sink in a little when Nayuta’s hand started to move from his neck to his chest.

They parted and Wataru bit down gently onto his lower lip. “Nayu-” But he cut himself off with a high pitched whine when the other pinched his nipple. His nails sank deeper into Nayuta’s back, desperate to stabilize himself.

“...Matoba, you're as sensitive as ever.” After saying those words, Nayuta started to lick at Wataru’s other nipple while his fingers continued to play with the one before.

Wataru, during all this, was already starting to lose himself. Too quickly, and almost embarrassingly so. His legs were tightly wrapped around Nayuta and his nails were scratching the other’s back, likely adding to the other marks that were surely already there. The sounds that spilled out of his lips were loud and were raised an octave or maybe two from Wataru’s normal voice.

It just felt too good. And it was- or, it  _ would  _ be embarrassing to him if he wasn't losing himself this hard.

“N...Nayuta…! If you keep…” He tried to bring a hand to Nayuta’s hair and pull the other’s head up, but his grip was weak as he jolted, his back arching when Nayuta bit down and tweaked his nipple harder. His eyes were tightly closed shut and he could feel himself start to cum- or at least, be really close to it.

He was stupidly sensitive and Nayuta knew his weak spot. This was the worst combination. Or would be. If he were in any other situation that is.

Nayuta lifted his head up, a knowing smirk on his face. “Then cum, Matoba. I'm not stopping you.”

“You're so-” Wataru brought a hand up to cover his mouth, biting down into it harshly when Nayuta started licking the nipple that had just been played with the other’s fingers, switching it up on him.All his complaints and thoughts left when this happened and the longer Nayuta went, the closer he was until he was about to climax until he let out a muffled moan and came onto both of their bodies.

Nayuta pulled back and gave him a smug expression. ...It kind of made him annoyed.

“What’d you cover your mouth for? You're not nearly as loud as Nanahoshi.” Nayuta removed Wataru’s hand from his mouth and gave him a kiss that was almost infuriatingly gentle before shoving his tongue into his mouth again.

“I-” He spoke in between kisses, since Nayuta was determined to make him shut up even though he was the one that asked the question. “It's still...embarrassing...to- Nayuta please- to cum so...easily.”

Nayuta snorted. “If it makes you feel good then why does it matter how fast you come or not?”

“...” Wataru paused at that and the other rolled his eyes before grabbing a tissue box nearby and cleaning the both of them up, putting the dirty tissues to the side next to the box.

“Are we good to continue?”

“A small break might be good I think.” Wataru mumbled.

Nayuta nodded and stood up, moving to grab something from the bag that the other had...apparently brought.

Wataru moved to sit up at the edge of the bed and blinked as a chocolate bar was tossed to him.

“...You like sweets right? It would also be good to regain some energy before we continue.” The other moved to sit next to him, phone in hand.

Well. This was new. Usually they'd just quietly lay down and carefully touch each other before eventually starting to makeout and tease each other again. But, he wasn't complaining. This was fine too.

He broke off pieces of the chocolate bar mindlessly, chewing on them and letting them melt in his mouth. Sweets really were the best. But, he couldn't take too long just savoring the taste. The break wasn't meant to be too long...he thinks. Glancing over at Nayuta - who wasn't paying attention to him - and back to his chocolate bar, an idea came to mind. He didn't know where it came from, but...

Putting another piece of chocolate in his mouth, he grabbed Nayuta’s neck and kissed him, moving the chocolate from his mouth to the other and shoving his tongue into the other’s mouth. He chased the sweet taste almost desperately, and he could hear the sound of Nayuta’s phone dropping to the floor.

Nayuta spoke in between breaths, “Matoba...what the...fuck are...you doing?”

Wataru pulled back, licking his lips. “Trying something.”

“Trying  _ what _ ?”

“This.” He stuck another two pieces of chocolate in his mouth and got off the bed, sinking down to his knees in front of the other’s legs. And then, looking right into Nayuta’s eyes, put the other’s whole dick slowly in his mouth, tasting the now melted chocolate with the taste of precum. He made sure to take his time- in case he accidentally choked on the chocolate. He doubted he would - he doesn't have a gag reflex - but it wouldn't hurt to stay safe.

It wasn't the  _ best  _ tasting thing ever - Wataru had to admit - but the sweetness was overpowering the somewhat salty taste.

Nayuta brought his hands to grab Wataru’s hair. “...Matoba what the hell.”

Wataru hummed softly in response, not wanting to come off of Nayuta’s dick to give a proper answer - lest the chocolate may go to waste - and felt the other’s grip tighten.

He pulled off only to put more chocolate in his mouth and spread it all over Nayuta’s dick before taking it in again. Wataru didn't know what compelled him to continue doing this, but...it was good. His mind became a little cloudy- completely focusing on cleaning the chocolate trailing down the other’s cock. 

Wataru needed to make sure no chocolate would be wasted while he was doing this. He had no time to respond. That was the only thought floating around in his head as he alternated between sucking and licking Nayuta’s dick.

“Matoba.” Nayuta took the chocolate from his hands as he was about to break off another piece, causing him to look up. “I'll feed you.” His voice was soft- quiet, like he was at a loss of words and didn't know how to properly react to all this.

Wataru blinked before letting his tongue trail up Nayuta’s cock, getting the extra chocolate from there, and came off, licking his lips and clearing his throat before answering. “...Alright.” He opened his mouth and waited patiently for Nayuta to feed him.

Nayuta hesitated for a moment before breaking off a piece and slowly putting it into Wataru’s mouth. Wataru chewed on the chocolate and let it melt- but upon seeing some leftover chocolate on Nayuta’s fingers, grabbed the other’s wrist and started to lick and suck on his fingers- causing Nayuta to take a sharp breath in.

“What the hell.”

When Wataru pulled off, there was more chocolate left on Nayuta’s fingers and an annoyed expression appeared on his face for a short moment before he carefully wrapped his lips around the tip of Nayuta’s dick and letting the chocolate slide out from his mouth and trail down the other’s cock before quickly taking Nayuta’s chocolate covered fingers into his mouth again.

His tongue slid between Nayuta’s fingers, savoring the taste of chocolate that was there, sucking on them harder to make sure he got every last bit that was there. The longer he did this, the more his thoughts became clouded. All he could focus on was finishing the chocolate and helping the other get off. Wataru glanced up at Nayuta to gauge his reaction, and he could see that he was frozen and just...watching him.

Wataru removed Nayuta’s fingers from his mouth, satisfied that he got all the chocolate off and immediately started to go down on the other’s dick again, saving the chocolate that almost dripped down onto the bed and sucked harshly to make sure none of it was left over.

Nayuta made a strangled noise that sounded like he was trying to repress a moan and Wataru pulled off, opening his mouth again- his eyes half lidded and the only thought in his head being “more.”

“...Wait there's some chocolate on your face.” Nayuta wiped his cheek and he immediately grabbed the other’s wrist again once more, sucking on his fingers to get all of it off.

A soft whine left Wataru’s lips when Nayuta pulled his fingers out too quickly. And there was a short pause before Nayuta fed him three pieces of chocolate, covering his face with the hand that wasn't covered in saliva.

Wataru once again, let the chocolate pour down Nayuta’s dick before he licked the melted chocolate that was slowly dripping down the sides, moving his tongue upwards before swirling it at the tip and taking it back into his mouth.

He might be becoming addicted to the taste of chocolate mixed with precum- or maybe, he was already addicted. With how desperate he was becoming for more.

All while he was doing this, Nayuta was watching his every move. The hand that wasn't gripping the very few pieces of chocolate left was grabbing the bed sheets, his knuckles white. Nayuta was biting down on his lip harshly, very few sounds escaping him as he was obviously trying to hold back.

And Wataru savored every sound he could make come out of Nayuta just like how he was savoring the chocolate.

When Wataru opened his mouth for more, Nayuta threw the rest of the chocolate into his mouth, either not being able to take it anymore or got too impatient. Or maybe it was both. He waited for the chocolate to melt, but as he was waiting, he firmly gripped Nayuta’s cock and started to stroke it, causing the other to jolt up and let out a surprised moan - it was the loudest Nayuta’s been tonight - and the other glared at him.

“Matoba what are you-”

He didn’t stop stroking. “Are you close?”

“...Hah?”

Wataru repeated himself, his hand going faster this time. “Are you close?”

Nayuta let out a strangled noise before looking away from him. “...Yeah, I’m getting close.”

He didn’t say anything after that - which probably confused Nayuta greatly - he only opened his mouth to sink down on Nayuta’s dick. To which Nayuta’s response was to grip his hair and pull him off quickly- causing some of the chocolate to trail down his mouth.

“I just said I was…” The other trailed off as Wataru gave him a small smile.

Wataru’s voice was soft and quiet, repeating Nayuta’s words from earlier with a slight change. “Then cum into my mouth, Nayuta. I’m not stopping you.” And that seemed to loosen up Nayuta’s grip enough to where he could once again, take Nayuta into his mouth. He stared right into the other’s eyes while he was frozen and gave him a harsh suck that seemed to take him over the edge.

It was sweet.

He continued to suck on Nayuta’s dick, determined to take it all in and chase the taste of the sweetness of chocolate mixed in with the other’s cum. Once he did, he licked the sides of Nayuta’s cock, making sure there would be nothing left and that Nayuta was cleaned. And then when he was done, he wiped the chocolate on his face and licked it off his fingers slowly, looking up at Nayuta with half lidded eyes.

Nayuta had just been staring at him, an unreadable expression on his face. In a strained voice, he spoke, “What the absolute  _ fuck  _ was that, Matoba.”

“It was sweet.” Wataru responded, carefully standing up, rubbing at his knees, wobbly. He was still a little dazed. The second part of his response came a little delayed. “...and I wanted more.”

“...” Nayuta had his head in his hands. “You, Misono,  _ and  _ Nanahoshi are insane what the hell.” After mumbling this to himself, Nayuta squinted at Wataru. “You aren’t going to ask me to put all my fingers in you next right.” His tone of voice suggested that he wasn’t serious. And yet-

Wataru moved to sit on Nayuta’s lap, his arms around the other’s neck. “...Do you want to try it?” Was his response.

In which Nayuta stared at him with the widest Wataru’s ever seen his eyes. “What the fucking hell Matoba- did you turn into some sort of fucking  _ whore  _ while you sucked my dick? Was it the sweets.”

Wataru tilted his head innocently, contrary to the next words that came out of his mouth. “I can take them all.”

“Matoba do you know how long my fingers are.” Nayuta held his hand in front of Wataru’s face, as if he were trying to show Wataru the size of them. “I don’t fucking think all of this is going to fit in your ass. Also isn't this going to be your first time doing this?”

“It'll fit, just use a lot of lube. I have extra in my backpack. I've also gotten fucked enough by the others to be able to handle it.” The words easily spilled out of his mouth, when normally, he'd be embarrassed. But he was confident in his ability to take in all of Nayuta’s fingers, despite having never taken any more than three at most before. “I’ll tell you if it’s too much, so please-”

Nayuta growled softly and gripped Wataru’s hair, pulling him closer to roughly kiss him, effectively shutting Wataru up. If Wataru was about to say something again, Nayuta only kissed him harder, shoving his tongue into his mouth and bringing him deeper into his sweet induced high.

After being kissed into silence, Nayuta threw Wataru onto the bed roughly. “Spread your legs.”

He obliged and spread his legs wide, eyes watching as Nayuta grabbed his backpack and unzipped it. The other was completely blank faced when he pulled out five bottles of lube.

Wataru became coherent enough for a short moment to speak clearly. “There’s more in the front compart-”

“I think this is enough.” Nayuta cut him off and zipped up the backpack again, walking back to the bed and laying them out to the side. Once he did, he looked right into his eyes. “While you're still somewhat coherent- are you  _ absolutely  _ sure you want me to do this.”

“Yeah. I trust you enough for this.”

Nayuta sucked in a breath. “If it becomes too much pull my hair as hard as you fucking can. To the point where my head is yanked back.”

Wataru looked at him in surprise. “What-” 

“I’m serious. If it becomes too overwhelming just fucking pull my hair as hard as you can. I can stand a little pain. You don't have to take in all of my fingers. This is your first time doing this. I’m not planning to hurt you and you shouldn't feel obligated to do this, even if you said you could and that you wanted to.”

“...” He nodded. “Okay, I will.”

“Good.” Nayuta popped open one of the lube bottles and poured a good amount over his fingers, pausing. “Are you into degradation.”

Wataru took a second to respond. “No...but it's not like I hate it either. You can do it if you want to.”

“Figures. You seem more or less like someone who has a praise kink anyway.” Nayuta closed the bottle and before Wataru could even think of defending himself, the other spoke, a small smirk on his face. “Now go back to being the slut you just were.”

All protests he had died as a breathy laugh left Wataru’s lips at Nayuta’s words before it quickly turned into a quiet moan as the other slowly inserted a finger into him. He could feel himself start to sink back into his high from earlier, moving his hips down onto Nayuta’s single finger before the other gripped his hips with his other hand.

“Stay still you fucking whore.”

Wataru let out a soft whine, but he listened and forced himself to stay still as Nayuta carefully pumped the finger in and out of him at a slow pace. He covered his mouth again to hide the noises coming out of him- but Nayuta reached up and grabbed Wataru’s wrists, moving his hand away from his mouth.

Nayuta didn't say anything, but he squinted at him before slowly letting go. Wataru moved his hands back to the bedsheets, gripping them tightly- unsure of what to do with his hands now. The other nodded in approval and he felt himself become hotter.

Maybe Nayuta had a point with him having a praise kink.

The thought left as soon as it came as he felt Nayuta insert the second finger in, pouring more lube onto his fingers and in front of his hole. Soft moans kept escaping his lips as he refrained from moving his hips down.

Though he had to do something with his hands…

“...N-Nayuta can I...touch myself…?” 

Nayuta shoved his fingers in deeper as he said that, his eyebrows raised as he looked at him and Wataru curled up his toes in pleasure. Oh that felt really good.

“...Why do you want to touch yourself? Are you feeling that needy?”

It wasn't meant to be degrading - he thinks- he can't really tell - but more of an actual question.

“...My hands…I don't know what to…” Wataru quietly spoke and felt his face become redder when he heard Nayuta laugh.

The other reached out and grabbed one hand and placed it onto his nipple, and then got the other and made Wataru touch his own dick for the first time that night.

“Play with yourself then. But don't cum until I say so.”

“...” Wataru responded with voice cracks- his throat dry. “Y. Yeah, okay. I can do that.”

“Good.”

He bit his lip as he tweaked his nipple and slowly started to touch himself, eyes closed as he did, letting himself drift off into pleasure. At the same time, he could feel the steady in and out of Nayuta’s two fingers.

Three fingers in and Wataru had to stop playing with himself momentarily, feeling himself about to reach his climax. His breaths were harsh, fully concentrated on trying to get himself not to cum now. But at the same time-

“Nayuta…! T-That-” Wataru arched his back, his head snapping to the side as he raised his hips up. “That place is-!”

“Are you gonna cum? I’m not gonna stop you, but I haven't told you to let yourself release yet.”

Wataru’s eyes were half lidded as he looked at Nayuta - who was looking at him with a challenge in his eyes - bringing his hand to grip the base of his dick tightly. “N-No...I’m not gonna- Hhngh!” Nayuta started to massage his prostate and through his eyes, Wataru could see a smug expression on his face.

He could only grip the base of his dick tighter, determined not to cum yet- but Nayuta had already stopped massaging his prostate by then. Which should've been a relief for him, but somehow, he felt a little disappointed.

“...I’m putting the fourth finger in now. Before I do, I want you to look at me- Matoba.” Nayuta forced Wataru to make eye contact with him. “While I'm doing this, I want you to keep eye contact with me. The whole time. Got it?”

Wataru quietly looked into Nayuta’s eyes, the other waiting for his answer. He nodded slowly. “Okay. I’ll...try to.” 

“Good.” At Nayuta’s approval, he once again felt himself becoming hotter. He squeezed the base of his dick a little tighter as the other poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers again. “Ready?”

“Just...do it already…” His words were quiet and he's not sure he said the full sentence- but Nayuta seemed to have gotten the message.

When the fourth finger went in, Wataru felt stretched out. Full. But it felt good. A little too good. 

“Matoba. Matoba are you okay?” The other's fingers weren't moving at all when he asked that question, the other searching for signs that he was in pain through his eyes. Oh. That was probably why he wanted continuous eye contact. “Do you need me to stop?”

“No.” He spoke firmly. “Don't...don't stop. Please.”

“Well, I’ll wait anyway. I’ll keep going in a little bit but you need to get used to this. Even if you think it won’t hurt. So...it'll be slow.”

Wataru frowned, but upon seeing the serious look in Nayuta’s eyes, he nodded. He didn't protest.

While they waited for him to get used to it, Nayuta kissed him and Wataru opened his mouth automatically, letting the other’s tongue enter his mouth. They quietly and slowly made out- similar to their pace from when they first started.

He let his hand that wasn't gripping the base of his dick rest on Nayuta’s back. The other pulled away and Wataru could see a questioning look on his face. He knew what Nayuta was asking for. He nodded.

Nayuta slowly started to pump his four fingers in and out. In and out. It was a slower pace than before - just like how Nayuta said it would be - and it felt like torture to him, even though he knew it was only because Nayuta was concerned - which, he appreciates that part of him very much - and wanted to make sure he felt good without hurting him. He didn't think it'd be this slow though.

“I can take the-”

“No.” Nayuta cut him off. “I just said we needed to take it slow. Did your whore brain make you forget already? Get used to this first. Stop rushing into things you fucking needy slut.”

Wataru was about to say something- but he quickly melted into the bed when Nayuta curled up his fingers in him slightly- but not too much. Just enough to press against the walls of his insides.

He had a hand still wrapped around the base of his dick, making sure to prevent himself from cumming. Wataru continued to let out loud moans and arched his back, eyes shut tight - he couldn't continue making eye contact, not like this - as Nayuta kept pushing his fingers in and out, slightly curling them up inside him, and massaging his prostate. All at the slow pace he set up earlier. It was torture, but it felt so good. 

It was so much. So so much and yet he still wanted more. More. He didn't know why he couldn't be satisfied with just this but-

“Matoba, I’m going to add in the last finger. Are you ready?”

And maybe he responded too quickly- too breathlessly. Let his begging come out a little too easily.

“Yes. Nayuta please I need this- your fingers- plea-” And he let out a gasp as he felt Nayuta sticking all his fingers inside him after pouring in a more than generous amount of lube and after testing the waters, his whole hand. Wataru stopped breathing momentarily, feeling even fuller than before. His breathing returned when Nayuta gently slapped his cheek with enough force to make him snap out of it but not enough to hurt. When he looked at the other’s face, they made eye contact again. He couldn’t look away or close his eyes this time.

“Is this okay, Matoba? You’re not hurt?”

“No. It doesn’t hurt. Don't...don't worry.”

“Okay. Are we good to continue?”

“Y...Yes we ca-!” Wataru cut himself off with a moan as Nayuta gently used his fingers to gently press the walls inside him, and Wataru had to wrap his legs around the other and pull him closer in. “N...Nayuta…!” The other continued to move his hand inside him - pushing his hand in and out torturously slow or pressing down and curling up his fingers - and Wataru swore he was reaching a higher plane of existence.

Though Wataru couldn’t stay still no matter how hard he tried - his back arching as Nayuta continued to go at that slow pace, his legs wrapping tighter around the other, his hand tightly gripping the base of his dick in case he was going to cum and his other hand gripping onto Nayuta’s shoulder tightly - he could feel Nayuta’s gaze on him. It was unmoving and practically  _ burning  _ into him.

He thinks he can hear Nayuta’s breathing become a bit louder too, as if the other was trying to hide how much the sight of Wataru taking in his whole hand and noises that spilled out of his mouth affected him.

“Matoba.” Nayuta's voice was rough. “Do you want to cum?”

“Y-Yes, please let me…”

“...This has dragged on for long enough. Go ahead. Get yourself off while I fist you like the slutty whore you are.”

At Nayuta’s words, Wataru released the harsh grip that was on the base of his dick, and started to slowly stroke his cock before moving his hand at a more rapid pace, contrasting with Nayuta’s hand moving in and out, barely faster than before.

When he came, his voice was loud, almost at a volume of a yell - he hoped no one was nearby or was paying attention - and his nails dug in deeper into Nayuta’s shoulder. All he saw was white for a few moments, slowly blinking it away. He whined softly as he felt Nayuta’s hand firmly grip his dick while he was coming down from that high, feeling the other stroke it until all his cum shot out.

Nayuta took his hand out from inside him and let out a short breath before quietly speaking. Wataru was too zoned out to hear him and register his words though.

“...” He didn't respond until the other flicked his forehead. “...Huh?”

“Respond properly next time. I thought I broke you jesus fucking christ.” Nayuta sighed before speaking again. “Are you okay?”

“...Yeah. Yeah that was...felt...really good.” He wasn't sure if his sentence made sense, but Nayuta seemed to get it.

“Good. Alright. Do you want to-”

“I want your dick inside of me.” Wataru blurted out those words shamelessly, and Nayuta stared at him. Hard. The other took in a deep breath.

“ _ What? _ ”

“I said I want your dick inside of me. Cum inside of me too.”

“...Matoba.” Nayuta was gripping the bed sheets hard. “Matoba do you fucking hear yourself? You  _ just  _ came from me fisting you.” The other held his hand up- the one that was just inside him and dripping with lube. “You just had my whole  _ hand  _ inside you and now you want my  _ dick  _ too? With me cumming  _ inside  _ you?”

Wataru nodded. He wanted- no, he needed more. Even though he already- he needed Nayuta’s cum inside him or else he was going to go insane. That was how it felt.

“I seriously don't know what's possessed you- are you  _ sure _ you want this? Right now?”

“Yes. I'm sure.”

Nayuta sat up and pinched the bridge of his nose. “How, when, and  _ why  _ did you become such a  _ cumslut _ .” 

“...is that a-”

“No I'm going to fuck you. That's- this is what we originally came for anyway…” Nayuta trailed off as Wataru unwrapped his legs from the other’s back, lifting them up and spreading them wide, bringing his hands down to give Nayuta a clearer view of his hole.

“It's going to become tight again if you don't hurry.”

“...Oh my god you fucking  _ whore _ .” The other grabbed one of the lube bottles on the bed and popped it open.

Wataru’s legs were still spread wide, but no longer lifted up in the air as he watched Nayuta lube himself up in anticipation, and the other just barely inserted the tip in before looking at him.

“If it hurts-”

“If it hurts, or if I need you to stop, I’ll yank your hair as hard as I can.” Wataru placed a hand in Nayuta’s hair and lightly tugged it with a small smile, trying to reassure him. “I remember.”

“...just making sure.” Nayuta gripped Wataru’s hips tightly- but not enough to bruise or hurt, a questioning look in his eyes.

He nodded in response to Nayuta’s gaze, answering the unspoken question. As much as Wataru wanted to complain about how long Nayuta was taking, he knew the other was just concerned. It was one of the reasons why he could trust Nayuta (much to Yuuto’s slight dismay) to take care of him if he needed it.

And he definitely needed it-  _ him  _ right now.

He instinctively covered his mouth, muffling his moans as Nayuta slid into him. The amount of stretching from earlier and lube that was both in him and on the other’s dick must’ve contributed to the easy slide in- but it was also faster than Nayuta probably wanted it to be, because the other brought a hand up to move some hair out of Wataru’s face and gently bit down onto his earlobe.

Nayuta mumbled, “My bad.”

Wataru took his hand he was biting into away from his mouth, a soft laugh escaping his lips. “It's fine. It didn't hurt. It felt good.” He brought a hand up to gently flick Nayuta’s forehead. “Now are you gonna conti-” He once again, interrupted himself with a loud moan. God he hopes no one is around to hear this.

Nayuta had pulled out only to thrust into him. Hard. A mildly annoyed expression on his face. “Shut the fuck up.” He meant to sound harsh, Wataru thinks, but the way he spoke was quiet and breathless.

It felt good to know that he was also affecting Nayuta in some way. 

Nayuta leaned back and grabbed Wataru’s legs, locking eyes with him, asking a silent question. And again, Wataru nodded, making sure to relax himself before Nayuta brought his legs to hook onto his shoulders.

The other thrust into him again, and this time, stayed inside him as he leaned forward with his upper body, bringing Wataru’s legs closer and closer to his own chest. Not once did Nayuta break eye contact with him, searching for any signs that he was feeling pain.

And once he did, Nayuta immediately stopped moving forward.

Wataru’s knees were almost touching his chest- if Nayuta pushed a little further, they probably  _ would  _ make contact with the upper part of his body. But of course, Nayuta wouldn’t. The other didn’t want to hurt him. He never wanted to hurt him unless Wataru wanted him to hurt him, but even then he'd prefer not to.

Nayuta spoke quietly, “...Your legs can go further now.” It wasn't a question, but a statement. An observation spoken out loud that Wataru knew Nayuta didn't want the explanation to. So he only gave a single nod in response.

Nayuta brought his hands back down to Wataru’s hips, pulling him closer and sending his cock deeper within him and Wataru immediately threw his head back, his eyes closed as he gripped at the bedsheets- not really knowing what to do with his hands until Nayuta clicked his tongue softly and grabbed his hands and made them rest on his back.

Well, rest on Nayuta’s back until the other started thrusting in deeper and harder, but still at a slow pace that made Wataru writhe under him and dig his nails deeper into Nayuta’s skin.

“Nayuta. Nayuta go faster.” Wataru brought his head up to look at Nayuta with a desperate expression, his breath uneven as he tried to get his words out properly without stumbling on them. “I need you to go faster please-!”

“...Matoba, how much are you willing to beg for it. How desperate are you for it? Go ahead and tell me exactly what you want.”

And here came the game of begging. Usually, Wataru wouldn't start begging. Not immediately. That was-  _ usually  _ though. This time was different. The foreplay was dragged out for so long and he finally got Nayuta’s dick inside him and he wasn't about to let the other pull out while teasing him again. Not now. And it was this desperation that caused all the words to spill out far too easily.

“Nayuta please I just want you to fuck me and fuck me  _ hard _ . I want to cum from you fucking me to the point where I can't say anything and forget everything. I want you to cum inside of me- your warmth- I can’t wait anymore- I-”

Nayuta’s breath hitched and his eye twitched as his gaze on Wataru became more heated. As if he weren't expecting him to actually beg with such desperation. The other’s hands gripped Wataru's hips tighter.

“Nayuta-” Wataru kept going, not caring if his words became more incoherent as he went on. “I- please. Please I want you to use me and fill me up until it’s overflowing- Nayuta. Nayuta please. Nayu-”

Nayuta’s nails dug into Wataru’s hips, staring at him with an unreadable expression and starting to pull out. 

Wataru wondered if it was too much- if he begged too easily. But at the same time, he really couldn't wait any more. He opened his mouth to say something. To beg and plead for more? To say Nayuta’s name again? He didn't know. He was just desperate for Nayuta to do  _ something _ \- anything.

And then Nayuta thrust into Wataru harshly, his pace faster than before- but even then it was still too slow for him. Nayuta made sure to have a firm grip on him, gritting his teeth as he spoke in between each thrust, “You're such a cumslut. Begging so easily like that. Fucking desperate needy whore.”

“Yeah-” Wataru could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge. “And for tonight I’m  _ your  _ whore.”

A strangled noise came from Nayuta’s throat and the other’s teeth sank down harshly into Wataru’s thigh, leaving a mark before doing the same to the other side too - Wataru arched his back, biting on his bottom lip almost to the point of bleeding - and Nayuta’s breathing was harsher. As if he were just barely holding himself back from snapping Wataru in half right there and then.

His words came out in a low growl- but Wataru swears it shook a little bit. “Fucking  _ hell  _ Matoba.” Nayuta went at an even faster and more erratic pace, no longer holding back like he had been doing this whole time.

Wataru clung onto Nayuta- nails scratching his back and digging into his skin. The room was filled with the sound of their harsh breathing and moans that ranged from quiet to loud in volume, the wet sounds of Nayuta pounding into Wataru, and-

“Nayuta I’m-” Nayuta kissed him, messily putting their lips against each other as he roughly shoved his tongue into Wataru’s mouth- drowning out both his words and his moans. They parted after a few moments, a trail of saliva connecting their lips.

The other wordlessly continued to thrust into him, bringing a hand to Wataru’s dick and starting to stroke it- matching the fast pace he set for fucking into him.

Wataru jolted and tensed up as Nayuta touched him at the same time he was fucking him. It was so much. It was so much but he was getting so close…! Desperately chasing the high he wanted, he tried to move his hips in an attempt to thrust into the other's hand and get Nayuta’s dick deeper within him at the same time- but his position gave him limited movement.

Then at a particularly harsh thrust and rough squeeze, Wataru came.

His eyes rolled back in pleasure- his back arched and his hands losing their grip on Nayuta’s back as he went over the edge. Wataru’s moans were softer and quieter as Nayuta continued to fuck him until he came inside of him - it didn't take too long - filling Wataru up with his warmth.

A few moments passed before Nayuta pulled out, carefully unhooking Wataru’s legs from his shoulders and placing them down on the bed. He stood up and grabbed the tissues, cleaning their bodies off a little bit before tossing it back onto the nightstand it was on and sitting on the edge of the bed near Wataru.

Wataru was still in a bit of a daze from all the events, but once his head cleared up, he blinked rapidly and softly spoke, “W...What-” His voice cracked and he had to clear his throat. “What was that.”

Nayuta stared blankly at him. “What do you  _ mean  _ what was that-  _ you’re  _ asking  _ me _ ?”

A noise similar to a distressed microwave came out of Wataru’s throat. “I. It. It felt  _ good  _ but. But.” He felt his face turning red as he felt Nayuta’s cum start to slide out his ass. 

“Matoba do you get super horny when you get sweets during sex or something-”

“Nayuta I don't  _ know _ .”

There was a moment of silence before Nayuta rubbed at his temples. “What the fuck do you  _ mean  _ you don't know?”

“I  _ mean  _ no one’s ever...tried that before.”

“That-” Nayuta squinted. “You mean, mixing sweets and sex?”

Wataru nodded, speaking quietly and looking away in embarrassment. “I didn't...I didn't know I would become like. Like that.”

“You're telling  _ me _ ?” The other pinched the bridge of his nose. “God your sluttiness was almost greater than Nanahoshi’s. I didn't even know that was even physically  _ possible _ .”

“T...To Ren?” Wataru feels like, if this were anyone else, this would be considered an achievement. Well, if it was- it was an achievement Wataru didn't want.

Nayuta then looked more thoughtful before slowly speaking. “If you ate more sweets, would you become even more of a whore?”

Wataru snapped his head to look at Nayuta, opening his mouth- before closing it.  _ Would  _ he become even more affected by the sweets? He didn't know. Maybe he would, but...

The other stared at him. “We’re not trying that tonight.”

“I-I know that!” Wataru moved to sit up a little but Nayuta pushed him to lay back down. He could hear the other grumble softly. 

“The one time I try to be considerate and nice I've awoken something in him. Experiencing food play is something I wasn’t expecting for tonight.”

He paused and glanced over at Nayuta, speaking softly, “Did you...um. Did you like it though?”

There was a moment of silence. Then that moment became longer. Nayuta seemed to be thinking about...something, and eventually, broke the silence with a “...tch. It was fine, I guess.”

Wataru frowned, immediately trying to apologize. “Sorry, I-”

Nayuta sighed before flicking his forehead. “No. Don’t apologize. You’re  _ not  _ going to start fucking spiralling on me. If I hated it or didn’t want to do it at any point in time, I would’ve stopped you and you know this. I never told you to stop, nor did I try to stop you. So don’t get all negative on me, especially not after I came inside you twice tonight.”

He opened his mouth to respond, but Nayuta only shut him up further by kissing him and biting down on his bottom lip.

“Now get up and shower- or at least clean yourself off to where this place doesn’t smell too much like sex before we pass the fuck out.”

Wataru blinked, processing Nayuta’s words. “You...You’re actually gonna sleep?”

Nayuta paused. “I’ll stay quiet while you sleep.”

“You just said ‘we’-”

The other grumbled a “shut up Matoba” before pressing their lips together again, effectively making Wataru be quiet.

They showered together - mostly because his legs hurt and Nayuta took responsibility for that by helping him shower - and afterwards, he gave the extra clothes in his backpack to Nayuta. They were about the same size anyway. Nayuta also laid Wataru on the other bed in the room, moving their clothes from earlier somewhere off to the side before joining him on the bed.

“Why are you still awake. Go to sleep already. You’re tired right?”

Wataru opened his mouth- meaning to say something but he only ended up yawning softly. Sleepy… “...yeah. Good night.”

“Night.”

And then Wataru knocked out, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

When Wataru woke up, he woke up to his phone vibrating. He sleepily moved his hand around to look for it - When did he start hugging a pillow? Did he grab one last night? - and once he found it, he rested his head on the pillow before looking through...huh? Why were there so many messages and missed calls. He was-

The memories of what happened last night flashed through his head and it clicked. He never told them where he was going last night...did he forget to leave a message? He guessed he did. Yawning as he tapped on Yuuto’s contact, intending to respond to his messages before his phone slipped from his hands and landed on his face.

Ow.

Wataru heard Nayuta snort and he turned to give the other a tired glare.

Nayuta only went back to...doing whatever he was doing on his phone. Messaging Ren, maybe. Or the other Gyroaxia members. Wataru doesn’t doubt that Nayuta didn’t tell them where he was going last night.

He yawned again, before deciding that it was probably better to call Yuuto, or else his phone would land on his face again. It hurt enough the first time. Wataru pressed call and closed his eyes as he waited for Yuuto to answer- which was, almost immediately.

“Wataru? Where are you?”

Stifling another yawn, he responded. “Uhh…a hotel…”

“Why?”

“Couldn’t sleep last night.”

There was a moment of silence before Yuuto answered.

“Nayuta’s with you?”

“Yes…” Wataru rubbed at his eyes, trying to get himself more awake to answer Yuuto properly.

Yuuto sounded amused. “You still sound kind of tired...usually you’d be awake by now, huh?”

Without really thinking about it, he let the next words leave his mouth, “Last night got a little...intense…”

Another moment of silence. This time, it was longer.

“W-What does that mean.”

Nayuta let out an irritated sigh as he grabbed the phone from Wataru’s hands. “Oi, Goryo. Do you want the fucking details or something? Is that why you’re asking? I  _ can  _ tell you everything but also your boyfriend’s such a whore.”

At being called a whore in front of his boyfriend, he lightly kicked Nayuta’s leg.

Yuuto sighed. “I am. Fine without the details thank you.”

“Then don’t fucking ask hypothetical questions? Goddamn.”

Wataru reached out and gently grabbed his phone back from Nayuta’s hands. “I don’t really have much else to say…”

Yuuto, “I still can’t believe that Nayuta’s the one out of everyone else that helps you when you can’t sleep the most. He’s not usually very...helpful.”

“You didn’t seem to think that when I sucked your dick between classes last week- I hate you for cumming into my mouth by the way fuck you.” Nayuta retorted instantly upon hearing Yuuto’s words.

“...Oh, I was sick last week. Don’t worry about it, Yuu. I would’ve told you to ask someone else if you needed it…”

Nayuta, “...You two suck dick in class?”

Wataru snapped at Nayuta, “I don’t want to hear that from you, you’ve fucked Ren in an empty classroom before  _ and  _ you let him suck your dick in class on multiple occasions.” He went back to speaking to Yuuto afterwards. “I’ll see you later when I get back to the share house…”

Yuuto paused before answering him. “Y-Yeah. Okay. We’ll be waiting.”

“Yeah. Bye.” Wataru ended the call and sat up, rubbing his eyes more before turning to face Nayuta. “Do you need me to drive you back to Gyroaxia’s share house?”

Nayuta was quiet before sighing. “No, it’s further away. I’ll just take a taxi. Go get back to Argonavis.”

And that’s when Wataru paused. “Do you want to come to Argonavis’ share house?”

The other blankly stared at him. “Why?”

“I’m sure Ren wants to see you.” Wataru had a small but vaguely threatening smile on his face as he said that to Nayuta.

“... _ Fine  _ I’ll go to your stupid share house god. Only because of Nanahoshi though.”

“Right right, Mr. ‘I love Nanahoshi Ren so much I-’” Wataru was cut off by Nayuta grabbing his shoulders and roughly kissing him.

“Shut the fuck up Matoba.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
